Trixie & Lyra's Pinecone Adventure
by Trixie X Pinecones
Summary: Lyra asks about Trixie's obsession with pinecones, but get's more than she bargained for..


"Why do you bother Trixie" said Equestria's self-proclaimed "Greatest Pony".  
"She is busy with her true love- her glorious, prickly pinecones."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to ask you.. Why do you love those pinecones so much?" Asked the blue maned, Harp-loving mare.

"Do you not understand?" Trixie replied.  
"These pinecones are Trixie's life! Aside from magic, they are all Trixie knows! Without these pinecones, she'd.. Actually, what if you are so curious.. What if Trixie shows you?"

"Oh.. well I suppose there's no harm in that. I mean, if it will solve this mystery" Replied Lyra.

"Good, good." "Turn around, bend over, and move your tail to the side." Said Trixie in a very sultry manner.

"Um.. Trixie, what are you going to do? Is this going to hurt?" Lyra questioned.

"Oh, no, no. This particular bit wont hurt you at all, my dear." Trixie said as she slowly, teasingly rubbed her hoof over Lyra's now slightly wet marehood.

"Ohh, Trixie, wait- I don't like other m-mares.." Lyra stated, blushing heavily.

"You're body is telling Trixie otherwise, now hold still." Said Trixie as she Rubbed her hoof in circles over Lyra's now exeptionally wet marehood.

At this point, Trixie did something that shocked lyra even further. She began to run a pinecone down her body- from her neck, down to her flanks, then to her warm, moist love tunnel.  
Trixie Began to push the pinecone ever so slightly into Lyra, causing her to emit a a low moan.

"Yes, Trixie thinks this should do quite nicely." Trixie said, in an even more sultry tone than before.

Trixie walked in front of Lyra, levatating the pinecone with her horn, and rubbing her hoof over Lyra's body.

"Watch, and learn." stated Trixie as she sat in front of Lyra, speading her legs.  
Trixie took the delicious pinecone (Soaked with Lyra's juices, mind you) in her right hoof, and began to slowly lick it as she rubbed her clit with her left hoof.  
With her eyes closed, Trixie pushed the pinecone into her mouth, until it was fully enveloped within her oral cavity.

Lyra, who was experiencing a mix of emotions due to not only being forced into the situation, but also finding heself enjoying it, subconciously lowered her hoof to her lower lips, and watched as the event in front of her unfolded.

Trixie pushed the pinecone into her mouth until it was in about 3/4ths of the way, savoring Lyra's wetness. "It has a certain spice to it," Trixie thought to herself "Different than Trixie's own.."

Trixie levatated the pinecone out of her mouth, and slowly pressed into her marehood. With a lustful gaze, she motioned for Lyra to come over.

Lyra, practically hypnotized at the sight in front of her, thoughtlessly went to her, following her now incredibally horny friend's silent command.

With Lyra sitting in front of her, Trixie held the pinecone out in front of her.

"Put it inside of you." She commanded.

"But.. They look sharp." Lyra replied in a fairly nervous tone.

"Trixie commands you! Put it inside!" Trixie practically yelled at her best friend, now potentially lover.

"Um.. If you want more of my juices, I could just, you know.. Pleasure myself and drip it onto the pinecone. That sounds far more safe."

"Let Trixie think about it.." Trixie replied, in a surpisingly calm manner.

Lyra waited for a few seconds before Trixie began:

"Trixie has decided. No! Fuck that!" She she sternly said.  
"Trixie will see that this pinecone goes into you're marehood!" Ordered Trixie.

"O-okay, just don't yell at me like that, It's beggining to frighten me." Lyra Quietly said.

Lyra examined the pinecone, trying to find the best direction to insert it into her slippery flower.

"I'm not really sure what i should.. Trixie, you've done this sort of thing before, how do you do manage it without hurting yourself?" Lyra questioned with an air of uncertainty.

"You simply push it in with the spiney end out, dear." Trixie said smiling, feeling guilty for frightening her friend.

"Seems simple enough, but how will I remove it?" Asked a now far more confident Lyra.

"You just, umm.. Don't worry about that right now. As Trixie said, she is patiently awaiting the insertation of a certain pinecone into a certain mare."

Lyra was skeptical, but trusted that Trixie wouldn't have her do anything that could harm her. As pulled her tail to the side and brushed the pinecone over her glistening lower-orifice, she wondered to herself how far this was going to escalate.

Lyra felt a small amount of pain as she pushed the pinecone into herself. It quickly soaked up all her juices, leaving her to push the rest in dry.

"Trixie, it's too dry. It's hurting me." Lyra stated, blushing at the situation. "What do I do?"

Trixie smacked her hoof against her face as she realized the step she had forgotten. While the pinecone was a little damp beforehand, she was supposed to tell Lyra to completely wet it.

"Yes, well.. It would seem that Trixie has forgotten something. You were supposed to further saturate the pinecone before, well, this." Trixie said, obviously embarresed.

"Oh, would you mind?" Lyra asked confidently.

Trixie was taken aback by her innitiative. "Why, of course Trixie doesn't mind!"

Trixie kneeled down in front of Lyra's now partially filled procreative hole. She placed her mouth over the pinecone, circling her tongue around it, and Lyra's outer lips, savouring the taste of both.  
As she sucked on the cone, it pulled out slightly. The sudden shift caused Lyra to emit a sharp squeek.

"Ahh.. Please, Great and Powerful Trixie, push the rest of it into me." Lyra moaned.

"Well.. Trixie could do that, or she could watch you and please herself.."

"Please, Trixie, I'll owe you." Lyra winked.

"Hm.. Very well. Enjoy this while Trixie is feeling benevolent." Stated Trixie in a slightly dissapointed, yet excited tone.

"Oh, thank you!"

Trixie stared at the picture in front of her. It was beautiful, she thought. to herself.

"Trixie has never tried something like this with another mare before." she told Lyra. But, I think I can make this work."  
"That is, with a few more pinecones!" she thought to herself. "Hmm.. Let's see just how many we can fit in there." She told Lyra.

"W-what? What do you mean, Trixie?" Said Lyra, feeling a little concerned.

Trixie ignored her friend's comment and pushed the first pinecone in deeper, until it was fully enveloped by Lyra's marehood.  
This caused a noticable buldge in Lyra's lower lips, which turned Trixie on even more.

"Ahh~ That feels really nice, Trixie. All of the spines and points..." Lyra stated, clearly enjoying her friend's proceedure.

"Yes, yes, of course you are." Trixie stated, being too busy admiring her work to pay ful attention to Lyra.  
"Now then, heres the second!" Exclaimed Trixie.

"W-wait, I'm not ready! Lyra yelled.

Trixie quickly pushed the second pinecone into Lyra's dripping floral-like orifice. It slid in a little more than half-way without any issues.

"T-Trixie, you could have warned me.. That was much bigger than the last one." Lyra moaned.

Yes, Trixie could have, but what if you had objected? Then what would she have done?"

Trixie twisted the pinecone left and right inside Lyra's love tunnel, until it finally slipped all the way through, with a satisfiying pop.

"How do you feel?" Trixie asked, making sure she hadn't harmed her companion.

"Really full. This is actually pretty nice, Trixie! I think I may even be able to take another." Lyra excitedly stated.

"Oh, you'll take more than that." Trixie said, seductively.

Trixie grabbed two smaller pinecones, and licked them a bit to make them moist.

"Trixie thinks you're going to like this, Lyra."

Trixie slowly pushed the pinecones in, one at a time, while rubbing Lyra's now buldging belly.  
Lyra let out a throaty moan in response to this. This was by far the most intimate she'd ever gotten with anypony.  
Trixie licked and sucked Lyra's glistening folds. She then took a step back, admiring her work.

"All done!" Trixie said.

"W-wow, I wouldn't have believed such a thing could have been done. You're amazing, Trixie!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Heh. Was there ever any doubt?" Trixie smiled as she seductivly said her signature line. "This is why Trixie is the greatest pony in all of Equestria!"

"It certainly is." stated a very impressed Lyra.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Asked Trixie, smirking.

"Well, I'd like to cum with all of these pinecones in me. Then you can take them out, right?" asked Lyra.

"That sounds great! Trixie said. "At least, the first part does. Trixie is afraid that her period of benevolence is over, and you're going to need to find a way to get them out yourself."

"Ugh, great. Then my new plan is to head to my doctor and have him remove all of these pinecones from me." Lyra said, unamused.

"Make sure to tell them Trixie sent you!" Trixie said laughing.

Later in the waiting room:  
"Worry about that latter she said. It will be fun she said. Tell them Trixie sent you she said." the pastel-blue unicorn muttered to herself.


End file.
